Infants in neonatal intensive care units who require oxygen or mechanical ventilation beyond several weeks of age often have deteriorations in their pulmonary status. There is increasing evidence that some of these episodes are due to a wide variety of infectious agents. We propose to investigate the spectrum and frequency of these infections.